Island of Amnesia
by SchoolBoredom
Summary: This is another dream I had one night that I turned into a story. Kai is on an island and goes home by boat which sinks in a storm and he losses his memory and washes up another island were he stays for 2 years before he regains his memory and returns home. Sorry if it seems rushed that is just how it came out. title sucks, can't think of a better one. R&R be nice with it


_Annie: We are back with another one-shot!_

 **SB/Kierra: Why are we doing this one?**

 _Annie: Because I felt like it._

 **SB/Kierra: Oh.**

 _Annie: This was another dream I had one night and it stuck with me until I turned it into a story... I have no idea why I dreamt of Kai leaving an island by boat and having the boat sink and Kai washing ashore on a different island and losing his memory._

 **SB/Kierra: We hope you enjoy the short story anyway.**

* * *

It was a beautiful day out as a young 18 year old teenager entered a building and walked up the stairs and down the hall to a door before knocking, the teen was told to enter and the man who sat behind the desk looked up and smiled at the teen, who walked up to the desk.

"Thanks for coming here, this needs to get to Mr. Dickenson, as soon as you can." Then man said to the teen as he stood and held out a box to the teen.

"Okay. What is it?" the teen asked the man as he took the locked box from him.

"Don't worry about what is inside the box. Just know that it is very important and valuable to Mr. Dickenson." The man said.

"Alright." The teen said before he left and returned to where he was staying and started to pack his things.

He paused in the bathroom and looked in the mirror, he opened a box that was in the bathroom and painted on blue shark fins on his face, a small one below the large one, he had washed them off his face during his stay. Now he looked like the person his friends knew, his two-tone blue hair was a little shorter and his crimson red eyes were bright as he smirked, he couldn't wait to see his friends. He just might challenge his friend Tyson to a bey battle when he got back to Japan. He finished packing and waited until the next morning before leaving on a boat, there was no airport on the island, and it would take him at least a month to get to Japan.

"Take care, Kai." The man said as he saw the teen off.

"I will, thanks for letting me stay with you while I was here." Kai said.

"It was my pleasure." He said before the boat pulled away from the pier and set sail.

* * *

It was two weeks later when a storm hit and when Kai noticed he tried to help the crew but the storm was too strong and one of the crew members told Kai to grab his things as the boat started to break apart around them. Kai grabbed his bag that he brought with him; it contained his beyblade, a photo album, his face paint and the locked box that he had to give to Mr. Dickenson, Kai slung it over his head so the strap was across his chest. The boat was tossed about and Kai got cut a long his face, neck and arm as the storm raged around him. Once the storm had passed he managed to climb on to a door that had been a part of the boat, once on the door he repositioned his bag so it was on his stomach so he could lay flat on his back.

"I'm going to die of starvation on this thing and no one will know." Kai muttered to himself.

He lost track of how long he was on the door floating in the ocean before he washed up on the shore of an island. A female saw him, she was a goddess that people on the island worshiped, and she brought him to her temple and placed him on a bed, before she disappeared as the head priestess entered the room and gasped when she saw him.

"Oh goddess! Mark! Jessabelle! Come here quickly!" she yelled as another woman and a male teenager came into the room at a run.

"Where did he come from Michelle?" Jessabelle asked.

"I think our goddess found him and brought him here. Mark, go get Dr. Ryan. Quickly now." Michelle said.

"Right away, Mother Sister." Mark said as he left the temple.

"Help me get his clothes off, Jess." Said Michelle as Jess moved closer.

"He's right in here, Dr. Ryan." Came Mark's voice a while later.

"What seems to be the problem?" Dr. Ryan asked the two women.

"I found him here, I think our goddess found him washed ashore and brought him here to my attention." Michelle said.

"His clothes are wet, bloody and covered in sand. Plus he has a wound to his left arm, one on the left side of his neck, and a third on his face." Said Jess as Dr. Ryan got to work and patched him up.

"He has a fever, it's a 105.6, call me if it goes higher. I'll be back in two weeks to check on him." Dr. Ryan said as Jess and Michelle nodded before he left the temple.

"He has no ID, but he does have a bey blade, a locked box, paint that is no good any more, and a water damaged photo album." Mark said, he had looked at the bag the ill teen had with him.

"We will have to wait until he gets better to learn who he is." Jess said.

"Pray for him to get better soon." Michelle said as Jess and Mark agreed.

* * *

He woke up and found himself in a strange room, he sensed someone close by, he couldn't remember how he got to this bedroom everything was a blur.

"Where am I? Who are you?" he asked the person that was nearby, Michelle was happy to see that he was awake, now they could hopefully get some answers.

"You are in my bedroom at the temple to the goddess of the wind. I am the head priestess Michelle." She told him.

"How did I get here?" the teen asked, so far he was asking the normal questions.

"The gods and goddesses of this island have been known to appear in the real world. I believe that our goddess, Ariana, found you washed ashore and brought you here to get better. You have a wound on your arm, neck, and down your face, and you had a fever of a 105.6. You have been here for the past two weeks, I have been taking care of you while you have been so sick and where delirious with such a high fever." Michelle explained.

"Mother Sister, Dr. Ryan is here." Mark said as he stepped into the room, as Michelle and the teen looked at him.

"Bring him here, and tell him that he is awake as you can see." Michelle said to Mark as he nodded and left.

"Why did he call you that?" the teen asked.

"Since I am the head priestess, I am simply known as 'Sister Michelle' to the other priests and priestesses of the other temples on this island, and to the locals. To the other priestesses of this temple I am known as just 'Michelle' and to the altar boys and girls who range from the age of 7 to 19, I am Mother Sister." Michelle told him.

"Well hello. I am Dr. Ryan, let me take a look at you." The doctor said as he entered the room, the teen saw that the teenager that Michelle had addressed as Mark standing just outside the room, allowing the doctor to enter and for Michelle to leave since she had stood up as the man came into the room.

"How is he?" Michelle asked when she came back an hour later.

"He's fine, just needs to eat some solid food now." Dr. Ryan said as he stood after packing his things and left the temple.

"Good thing I asked Jessabelle to bring us some lunch. Now I have some questions for you." Michelle said as she sat on the edge of the bed.

"Okay." The teen said.

"What is your name and how old are you?" Michelle asked him.

"I don't know, I can't remember." The teen said after thinking for a few minutes.

"Dou you know what this is?" Michelle asked as she showed him the blue colored bey blade that had been in his bag when they found him.

"No, I don't know." The teen said.

"Do you think he has amnesia?" Mark asked as he carried a tray of food.

"More than likely, yes." Michelle said as the teen started to eat the food that Mark placed in front of him.

"Do you care if we call you 'Pyro'? The image in this is of a phoenix and they are birds of fire, and your eyes are a red like the color of this phoenix." Mark asked as the teen ate.

"That's fine." The newly named Pyro replied as he finished eating.

"Mark, why don't you find something for Pyro to wear and then you can take him into town and shop for clothes?" Michelle asked.

"Okay, you good with that Pyro?" Mark replied as Pyro nodded.

A few hours later Pyro and Mark had bought a bunch of clothes for Pyro to wear including a black cloak that reached his ankles and had a hood, the cloak had fed flames going up from the bottom to where his knees where, it was his favorite item to wear. Pyro wore it every day. Mark and Pyro went everywhere together most days, the one day they weren't together, Pyro can usually be found on the beach where he washed ashore, looking at the ocean.

* * *

Two years later 18 year old Tyson, 19 year old Max, Rei who was the same age as Max, Kenny and Hillary, who the same age as Tyson, went on a vacation and found themselves on an island where they met 20 year old Mark. It had been hard for them the past two years, they told Mark. They had lost a great friend and world class beyblader two years ago, he had been on an island for a couple of months and then when he was set to return to them, something happened and he failed to come home. They had learned that the boat he had been on during his trip home sank in a storm and it looked like he had died out at sea. Rei, for some reason could not shake the feeling that their friend was still alive, Tyson, Max, Kenny, and Hillary also had the same feeling but there was no proof that he was or was not alive.

They spent 2 weeks on the island and the day they were set to leave, Tyson challenged the strongest beyblader on the island to a BeyBlade match. Pyro was the strongest and he agreed to the match. During the match Pyro used moves that looked familiar to Tyson, but he could not place where he had seen those moves before, Tyson won the match against Pyro.

"You did really well there Pyro." Tyson said after the match.

"Thanks." Pyro said.

"I believe he could be a world class blader but it's hard to tell, Pyro believes he has competed in at least 3 world championship tournaments." Mark said as he placed an arm around Pyro's shoulders.

"How far did you get in them?" Rei asked him.

"I don't know. I can't remember." Pyro said.

"Oh." Said Rei.

"I'm going to head back to the temple." Pyro said to Mark.

"Alright I'll meet you later." Mark said has he dropped his arm and let Pyro walk away from them.

"Is Pyro, his real name?" Hillary asked Mark.

"No, it's not. No one knows what it is; Pyro doesn't know it." Mark answered.

"What does he look like? Does he ever take the cloak off?" Max asked.

"Sister Jessabelle, High Priestess Michelle both of the temple of the wind, Dr. Ryan and I have seen him what he looks like without the cloak, no one else had seen him with it off." Mark explained.

"Oh." Max said.

"We should get going, we have to finish packing. Our boat leaves in a few hours." Kenny said as the others agreed.

"Tell Pyro that we hope to see him again." Said Tyson.

"I will, tack care. I will pray you will have a safe journey home." Mark said as he bid them good-bye.

* * *

That night Pyro stood on the beach where he washed ashore 2 years ago. Mark found him there, he had learned that Pyro had dropped his beyblade off then left again and no one had seen him since.

"Pyro." Mark called as he called up to him, Pyro's hood was down.

"I remember..." Pyro said to his friend of the past two years.

"Remember what?" Mark asked.

"Everything." Pyro said.

"Explain." Mark ordered.

"The boat I had been on that sank when I washed ashore 2 years ago was taking me home to Japan. I had a locked box to give to Mr. Dickenson the head of the BBA. Tyson, Max, Rei, Kenny, and Hillary are my friends, and the five of us, not including Hillary, made it to the world championship finals in Russia, about 5 years ago. A year later with Hillary beside us, Tyson, Rei, Max and I split into teams of 2 of the second world championship tournament Rei and I got to the semi-finals and lost, but Tyson and Max got to the finals and won. A year later Max, Rei and I rejoined the teams we had been a part of before we became friends for the 3rd world championship tournament Max and Rei made it to the semi-finals and lost, I made it to the finals to go against Tyson and I lost." Pyro explained.

"Wow." Mark said, he was impressed.

"This is the second time I lost my memory, I had been a child when I lost it the first time, and it took me more than 2 years to regain my memory. It took going back to the place where I had lost it to regain it." Pyro said.

"So what is it?" Mark asked, knowing that Pyro would know what he was asking.

"Kai Hiwatari. My name is Kai Hiwatari." Pyro said as he finally looked at Mark, having stared out at the sea the whole time he explained everything to his friend.

"Let's go to bed, we can tell Sister Michelle and Jessabelle in the morning, Kai." Mark said as he put his arm around his friends' shoulders and led him back to the temple.

"Okay, but I need to get back to Japan, back to my friends." Kai said.

"And we will get you there, I promise." Mark said.

The next morning Mark gathered Dr. Ryan and everyone in the temple so Kai could tell them that he remembered everything. Michelle was happy that Pyro-no not Pyro, his name was Kai-had regained his memory. She and Jessabelle helped plan how to get Kai back to Japan, Kai asked Mark to come with him, which Mark agreed, since he wanted to see the world.

* * *

A month later found Kai and Mark in Japan when they found a flyer talking about a tournament; the winner can choose to face Tyson, Max, Rei, or Kai's twin sister Catharine. Kai decided to enter the tournament and use his middle name of Sapphire as his first name since only his twin sister, fellow Russian bladers, and Mr. Dickenson, knew that he had a middle name. He did not want to call out his bitbeast Dranzer since that would give him away before he was ready, plus he was holding back since the people he was facing were not as strong as him, he wanted to give them a chance at beating him even thou he won all his matches.

Hillary noticed Mark and Pyro and went to say hi, since she had been sitting with her friends and Kai's twin sister who also believed her brother was still alive when she, Tyson, Max, Rei, and Kenny met Cathy, a year and a half ago. She found Mark and Pyro talking as saw that Pyro's hood was down and she could see his face, those eyes, that hair, only two people in the world had that coloring, Cathy and her twin brother Kai, who apparently died at sea, but those face markings! Only one person had them and 'Pyro' had those markings, could he really be Kai? Only one way to find out.

"Kai?" Hillary asked as he and Mark looked at her.

"Yes, Hillary, it's me. I've been suffering from amnesia for the past two years; it's why I did not come home when the boat went down in the storm." Kai told her as she stepped closer to him.

"His match with Tyson a month ago was the key to unlocking his memories." Mark said.

"The scar?" she asked as she touched the one she could see on his face.

"I'll explain everything later, Hillary. I promise." Kai said before he went up for his semi-final match, which he won.

"He's been holding back to give his opponents a fair short." Mark told her as they watched him win the finals.

"As agreed, who do you wish to face in the exhibition match?" the announcer asked 'Sapphire'.

"I wish to face Catherine." He said with a smirk as she stepped up to the bey dish.

"Ne sderzhivayte, brat." **(Don't hold back, brother.)** Cathy said in Russian with a smile, she knew that 'Sapphire' was her twin brother's middle name, not his first name, and that was who she was facing in this match, her twin brother.

"YA ne bud, sestra." **(I won't, sister.)** Kai said with a smirk in Russian, he knew that she would realize it was him even with the cloak on; it was why he chose to use his middle name.

The match was intense and everyone was that Sapphire had been holding back to give the others a fair chance, then about half way into the match Cathy and Sapphire used similar attacks and it pushed them back and pushed the hood and cloak that Sapphire was wearing back so that everyone could see his whole body. He was wearing black and red trainer sneakers, black cargo pants, and a red tank top with black flames on it; everyone fell silent when they saw his face and hair. You could see the two tone blue hair, the cobalt blue triangles and his crimson red eyes. 'Sapphire' could only be one person, but he had disappeared when the ship he had been on sank, so how was it possible for him to here? Everyone also noticed the scar on his face, neck and arm; he chuckled as he noticed the silence, he knew that he had to explain things to everyone.

"I have no idea how I survived when the storm destroyed the boat I was on, it was how I apparently got the scars. I washed ashore on an island, next thing I knew two weeks had gone by and I was told that I had been very ill. I couldn't for the life of me remember anything at all; I was apparently suffering from amnesia. During the past two years the only thing I managed to remember was that I knew how to blade and that I had competed in 3 world championship tournaments. It wasn't until a month ago that I found the key to unlocking my memories." He explained to the silent crowd.

"A month ago?" Tyson asked, he remembered that he, Max, Rei, Kenny, and Hillary had gone to an island and he had challenged the island's strongest blader a month ago.

"Yeah when you challenged the island's best beyblader to a match, Tyson." Kai said.

"That was you!" Tyson exclaimed shocked; now he realized why Pyro's moves had seemed familiar to him.

"Yes, but I couldn't remember anything until after that match." Kai told him before he resumed his match against his twin sister and after they called out their bit beasts, the match ended in a tie.

* * *

Mr. Dickenson arrived just in time to see Isis and Dranzer, Kai's twin sister Cathy's bit beast and her opponents bit beast, coming out of their bit chips and the end of the match. He watched as Cathy hugged her opponent and as Tyson, Max, Rei, and Kenny ran up to him and Mr. Dickenson saw the face paint, the eyes and hair as he turned to hug the others. Mr. Dickenson could not believe what he was seeing, it was Kai! He walked up to them as Mark walked up as well.

"Mr. Dickenson, look whose back!" Tyson greeted him as Kai looked over at him.

"You're alive." Mr. Dickenson said as Kai smiled a bit.

"Yeah, I had been suffering from amnesia for the past 2 years. I regained my memory only a month ago. Mark, can I have my bag?" Kai said.

"My goodness." Mr. Dickenson said, he couldn't believe it.

"Here, Pyro." Mark smirked as he held the bag out to Kai.

"Thanks, Braddock." Kai replied with a smirk as well as he took the bag from his friend and opened it and started to dig around, searching for something.

"What are you looking for?" Max asked Kai.

"The reason I was on the boat when it sank in that storm." Kai replied as he pulled out a locked box and held it out to Mr. Dickenson.

"I thought it was lost at sea when the boat sank and you disappeared." Mr. Dickenson said as he took the box from Kai.

"I had boat it in my bag for the trip home and when the boat started to break a part around me, my bag was the only thing I managed to grab." Kai said.

"He had it when he washed ashore. Sister Michelle had put the bag in the temple safe until he regained his memory." Mark said as he placed his arm around Kai's shoulders as Mr. Dickenson nodded his head.

* * *

It was front page news in Japan and the head line for the whole world read **'MISSING WORLD CHAMPION BEYBLADER RETURNS!'** _'Believed to have died when the boat he was on sank, Kai Hiwatari, returns home after being gone for two years'_ there was a picture of Kai from before he left Japan 2 and half years ago and a photo of him and Mark Braddock who had his arm around Kai's shoulders. There had been a news reporter at the tournament as the reporter had taken the photo of Kai and Mark. The article explained that Kai, wearing a cloak and using his middle name as his first name, entered the tournament and won it before choosing to compete against his twin sister, Catherine. It was revealed how everyone there watching found out that the cloaked blader was Kai, who then explained that although he had survived the sinking of the boat, he had lost his memory and lived on an island for 2 years with his new friend Mark Braddock. If it had not been for Tyson, Max, Rei, Kenny, and Hillary coming to the island and Tyson wanting to have a bey battle with the island's strongest bey blader, Kai would might not have regained his memories at all. Catherine was happy to have her twin brother back and Tyson, Max, Rei, Kenny, Hillary, and Mr. Dickenson were also happy that Kai was back where he belonged, with them.

Kai, Cathy and Mark traveled the world and all the other teams were pleased that Kai had survived and had returned to his friends and family. Mark decided he would stay with Kai having fallen in love with Kai's twin sister Cathy, who was also in love with Mark. When the three were in Russia, Tala, Bryan, Ian and Spencer, joked that only Kai would loss his memory after surviving the sinking of the boat he was on that was taking him home. Kai laughed along with his Russian friends, he was just glad he was home with his family and friends as the newspaper said.

End.

* * *

 _Annie: We hope you have enjoyed it! Sorry if it seems rushed that is just how it came out._

 **SB/Kierra: Let us know what you think.**

 _Annie: Review please and be nice with it, bye!_

 **SB/Kierra: Cya!**


End file.
